Funny Little World
She's standing over the training arena, overlooking her followers' training as she cleans the blood of her knives. As always, she maintains an expressionless face 'cause the only person that can see her showing emotion is Emily Beilschmidt. The ginger had been standing a little way behind for a while, observing with calculated interest - however, the fact that Marley hadn't noticed her standing there yet was rather concerned. Being focused ''was one thing. Being ''too ''focused was another, and there was nobody more experienced with 'too focused' than Emily Beilschmidt. She gingerly took a few quick paces to stand at Marlene's side, henceforth making her presence known, because standing there in secrecy was dodgy at best. "Hast du schläfst, liebling?" she teased with a knowing smile, because Marley would ''always notice someone behind her, or recognise her footsteps, or something. "Ich habe nicht geschlafen, sowieso..." Per usual, Marlene only noticed Emily when she was already walking towards her. She always got too focused on something, and she'd lose sight of everything else that was happening. She hated it. Her expression changing into a lighter one, she opened her mouth to reply. "Je préfère passer mes nuits à faire autre chose," the blonde turned slightly, looking up at Emily with a smirk. "Mais bien sûr, vous savez déjà que," she adds after a moment of hanging silence. Emily knew that her appearance would distract Marlene from whatever she was doing, it was something she was proud of. Matching her girlfriend's easy smirk she leant a little on her shoulder. Switching to French and dropping her voice low and quiet, she leaned in a little more to whisper against her ear. "Je sais tout sur vos plaisirs nocturnes, ma cheri..." She took advantage of the opportunity, leaning in slightly and nipping the ginger's pulse point. Upon hearing Emily's words, and noticing how fuckable she sounded her tone, her smirk broadened slightly. "Bien sûr, vous le faites. You're the one that carries them out, after all," she remarked, her voice staying low as she brushed her lips against Emily's. Part of her had been expecting the move, but the other part of her was completely unprepared and she flushed a little. "Es ist der einzige Weg, und du weißt es, liebling," she returned, biting her lip and completely ignoring the fact they were around others. When she was this close to Marlene, her ability to care about anything vanished like smoke. Her smirk broadening, she closed the gap, pressing her lips softly against the blonde's. The fact that they were so public put her off slightly, though she did her best to ignore the thought as she deepened the kiss slightly. "Quelle honte que nous sommes en public," she shakes her head, her lips running from Emily's own down to her neck, pressing soft kisses until at some point she pulls back to resume the cleaning. If Marlene thought she was taking just that, she was definitely wrong. She keeps her arms around Marlene to pull her back with a smirk, looking her in the eye. "Nein, nein. Jetzt bin ich dran, jetzt," Emily muttered, moving to leave her own trail with the grin tugging at her lips. She smirks slightly as Emily pulls her back, and it widens as she feels her lips on her neck. Wrapping her arms around Emily, Marlene waits for her to pull back before reconnecting their lips, because fuck it. She's not going to hold back because they could be spotted. Category:Emilene